


Daniel, Sideways

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, F/M, Handcuffs, Illustrated, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam is helpless to prevent Vala from using her mouth to try to jog her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel, Sideways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts).



> Comment fic belatedly written for Porn Battle X. Prompts by grammarwoman : "recognition, second-best". Inspired (and beta-read) by shakespherical.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/campylobacter/pic/000ep1h7/)

Cam moaned as Vala increased the pace, sliding him in her mouth as expertly as if she'd sucked cock all her life; he didn't rightly know, and wasn't it downright rude to ask a lady, even if she'd once hosted a fake sex goddess? She reached an arm around his hip and stroked the firm cheeks of his ass as she took him in deeper.

_I'm letting a co-worker blow me to get her memory back,_ he thought guiltily, _and damn if it ain't the best head I've had in... forever._ He could feel the warmth of her t-shirt-covered breasts pressed against his bare legs, and reached down to run his fingers through that pretty hair of hers, but the pinch of pain from the gunshot wound on his left arm stopped him. Up 'til then, he'd forgotten the way the handcuff dug into his right wrist.

At the sound of his gasp, she paused and looked up at him, her lips still wrapped around his shaft.

"S'all right, baby," he groaned. _No wait, she's Jackson's girl. Stop it._ "Keep goin'."

She resumed her motions, only slower and with more pressure, letting her tongue glide around the head at the end of each stroke. The pause and restart got him closer to the edge than if she hadn't let him interrupt her, and soon he stiffened and prepared to explode. Vala sensed him bracing for the moment, tightened her mouth on him, and dug her fingers into the cleft of his ass.

Cam came with a shudder, his hips jutting forward as Vala did her best to drink him in. He was barely aware of her involuntary cough as his cock rammed the back of her throat, and then sprang out, dribbling the last of his come on her face.

"Hmm, Colonel Mitchell," Vala said, licking from her lips what she hadn't swallowed. "You don't taste familiar." She propped herself up to a sitting position and regarded him with lost, grey eyes. "Perhaps my flashbacks involve someone who looks like you, but tastes more like... espresso."

**Author's Note:**

> We were merely discussing a picspam collaboration project about all the times Vala is seen eating on the show...  
> ME: I don't think she drinks any water in Memento Mori, but OH! She does eat that nasty packaged waffle thing in the hotel room with shirtless!Cam.  
> SHAKESPHERICAL: Yes. She does. I knew there was something else she ate. Besides Cam's cock.


End file.
